A Thief of Hearts
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Riku and Risa have left, Dark and Krad have been given their own bodies, so whats next? Adventure, humor and romance, Join the characters of D N Angel, as three new girls shake up life as they know it. OCxDai, OCxDark,OCxSatoshi. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

Hello and welcome to my fourth story! I'm really excited about this one, I have had it written out for a while but have been so busy I haven't had a chance to put it up. So please, read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Daisuke sat at the kitchen table and stirred is food around on his plate. He could not force himself to swallow the now cold food. Daisuke's mother came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. "It will be alright honey. Maybe it just was not meant to be," She let him go and stared into his red eyes that were glazed over with pain.

He quickly got up, knocking over the chair, and ran up the stairs to his room. Daisuke sat on his bed and began recalling what had happened earlier.

_~Earlier That Day~_

"I am so sorry Daisuke, I never wanted this to happen," Riku told him.

Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Couldn't we still be together?" He pleaded to Riku.

"It is not like I am moving to the next city Daisuke. I am moving across the ocean, I will never be able to see you. It would kill us both," Riku sighed. She was getting frustrated and that was not how she wanted to feel on her last day with Daisuke.

A black limo pulled up, Risa was already inside, waiting for Riku. "I am so sorry Dai. You will always have part of my heart." With tears gathering in her eyes, Riku kissed Daisuke's cheek and left in the limo.

Daisuke watched as the limo with his only love in it pulled away.

_~Current Time~_

Wiz snuggled against Daisuke's face. Daisuke patted his head and began going through some old pictures of him and Riku.

"You should never dwell on the past," A deep voice commented.

"Shut up Dark! You are the last person I wish to speak to!" Daisuke spat. He threw a book at Dark, aiming for his head.

Dark caught the book and placed it gently upon a desk. "Do you think I do not miss Risa? I finally have my own body and she leaves," Dark said as calmly as possible as he stared out the window.

"Just shut up! You have your body now leave me alone. Besides, you like anything that moves!" Daisuke gave a wicked grin as he approached Dark.

Daisuke mother opened the door as Dark's right fist flew to meet Daisuke's right cheek. "Dai!" She ran to Daisuke and helped him back up. "Dark, what has gotten into you?"

"You want me gone Daisuke? Fine, I'm gone!" Dark growled, as he flew out the window.

Daisuke wiped the little bit of blood that trickled down the side of his mouth. "Good riddance," He growled.

* * *

Daisuke left his house and ran outside to the ocean water. He tossed some shells in, but was distracted by three girls who were walking along the sand. Two of the girls left, but the third was heading towards him and he quickly looked away.

"Why so sad?" A voice so light and sweet asked him. He looked at her again found her to be breath taking. Her hair was shoulder length and a red that would put fire to shame. Her eyes held the color of calm water.

"It is nothing," Daisuke looked away.

"Your eyes tell me a different story, but if it is too personal I will not push you to answer. Sometimes it helps though." She sat down next to Daisuke. "My name is Kiara; sorry I cannot give you a last name."

Daisuke smiled at her kindness. "Do not be sorry Miss Kiara, I am Daisuke Niwa," He thought she was nice and quiet, a nice change from Dark. "I just lost the girl I loved today."

"I am sorry Daisuke, but know, you should never give up on love. Everything happens for a reason." Her smile was as sweet as her face and voice. "It is getting late you should be getting home, as should I. Goodnight Daisuke."

"Goodnight Miss Kiara." Daisuke walked home, not as sad as when he had left it.

* * *

Dark flew across the clear midnight sky. He landed on a nearby rooftop. He was getting sick of Daisuke's attitude, but he stuck with Dai because that was his friend. He felt bad for punching Daisuke in the face, but something had to be done.

"Why is the great Phantom Thief sulking on a rooftop? One of two young women said as they walked up behind Dark. He turned to look at them and was in a bit of shock. The one who asked the question had long silky black hair that was in braided and reached the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. The other had dark brown hair up to her chin and hazel eyes.

Dark turned back around. "What do you care?"

"Curiosity," The girl with hazel eyes said as they both sat beside him. "Let me guess, you got into a fight with Daisuke didn't you?"

"Who are you two and how do you know about Daisuke and me?" Dark glared at them.

The girl with Hazel eyes laughed. "My name is Layla and this is Serenity. It is our job to know our competition Dark Mousy." The two girls got up and began to walk off. "Though I hope I still have some competition, because without you Dark there is no competition and therefore I would have no fun." Serenity laughed at Layla's statement.

Dark got up and went to her. His face only inches from hers. "Dear girls there is no competition for me," He grinned slyly.

"We will see. For now, go back and make peace with little Daisuke. See you around Dark." Serenity said, as she and Layla jumped off the roof and flew away with blacked feather wings.

* * *

Daisuke sat on his bed as Dark walked in. "Look Daisuke, maybe I took it a bit far punching you in the face."

"I deserved it for what I said. I should not have taken out my pain and frustration out on you," Daisuke sighed.

Dark came and sat down next to Daisuke. "You really do miss her don't you Dai?"

Daisuke nodded his head trying to hide the tears. Dark pulled him into an embrace like he was his little brother, and let him release a few tears and Dark shed one of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or a character known as Marron.

Hello, and welcome to the second of A Thief of Hearts! Thanks for the reviews everyone and for reading. I wanted to have a creature like Wiz in my story and I was looking through the manga and found that the creature had a contest and the winner made an amazing creature named Marron, so I will be using Marron in my story. This chapter will focus a little more on the girls, but also have the others in it. Thanks again!

Chapter 2

Daisuke awoke early that next morning and since he was the only one up he went on a jog around the beach. He reached the beach, but stopped abruptly when he saw a figure in the ocean. Kiara stood in the water with her jeans rolled up so that the waves could gently caress her legs. Daisuke felt a tug in his heart and headed towards her.

Kiara saw him coming and met him halfway. "Good morning," She smiled at him and her blues eyes shined.

Daisuke found himself falling into her eyes. "Morning," He adored her smile, which was intensified by the few freckles on her cheeks. _No, I cannot allow myself to fall for anyone again. I just lost Riku and my heart can't handle it,_ Daisuke thought to himself. Wiz flew through the pink and blue morning sky to land on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Aw, he is absolutely adorable. What is his name?" Kiara asked as she patted Wiz's head.

"His name is Wiz," Daisuke answered. "You want to hold him?" He held Wiz out to her.

She took him and held him in her arms. He curled up into her. "He reminds me of Marron," She told Daisuke. "My sister owns a creature similar to Wiz."

"Are both of the girls you were with your sister?" Daisuke asked.

"No, the one with long black hair is my sister and her name is Serenity. The other girl, Layla, is a lifelong friend. They take good care of me," Kiara handed Wiz back to Daisuke. "I have to, take care Daisuke," Kiara said as she left.

"Bye," Daisuke said as he waved at her. He took Wiz and headed for home.

* * *

Dark flew across the night sky. He had listened to Daisuke talk about Kiara, seeing her twice, and all the details all day long. He was happy to be out and to be thieving, after all, old habits die hard.

He made it to a local museum where his target, a tiara, was located. He grabbed the small, silver, diamond encrusted tiara and placed it on his head. As he began to walk out the slight pressure the tiara made on his head was gone, he felt for it, but the tiara was gone.

"I always thought tiaras were for girls," Layla grinned. "But then again, you always did strike me as a bit of a diva."

"Cute and sarcastic," Dark laughed.

Layla strolled up to him, her lips inches from his ear. "You forgot sexy, poised, talented, and seductive," Layla backed up and began to walk away.

"What no kiss goodbye?" Daisuke asked coyly.

"Sorry, I never kiss on the first date," She winked as she left Dark standing there.

* * *

Layla landed next to Serenity outside of a large corporation. Layla placed the tiara on Serenity's head. "There, all done."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Good. Any trouble, did you run into Dark?

"Trouble, no…Dark, yes," Layla grinned.

Serenity shook her head and then turned to see Kiara coming towards them. "Hey missy, where have you been?"

"I was down at the beach where I saw Daisuke this morning and I talked to him for a bit. The rest of the day I spent at home planning the next few thefts," Kiara answered. She thought of Daisuke and couldn't stop her smile.

"I see," Serenity nodded her head. She glanced across the street and saw Satoshi walking to his home. A light heat was rising to her cheeks; she had always admired his strength and his mind.

"If you are done staring at Hiwatari, we should deliver our catch," Layla smacked Serenity's arm.

The three girls went inside and took an elevator to the top floor. They walked into a large plush office, and Layla tossed the tiara onto the desk in front of them.

Satoshi's father swiveled around in his chair to face the girls. He picked up the tiara and examined it. "Good job ladies, though I really do wish would act happy to be doing this."

"We prefer not to lie," Serenity commented.

Mr. Hiwatari simply laughed at her. "You could have fooled me. Leave," He barked.

The three girls exited the building and headed to their home.

* * *

The colors of dawn were painted across the sky when the girls finally made it inside their home.

"I immensely dislike that man," Layla growled as she went into their kitchen.

"None of us like him, but we have to do it or we risk who we are…." Serenity sighed as she sat on the couch with Kiara.

"I don't like lying," Kiara's eyes swelled with warm tears.

Serenity wiped away Kiara's tears and held her little sister tight. "We will get through this don't worry. Then we can live our lives the way we choose, with whom we choose."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

Welcome to the third chapter of my DNAngel story. I am so happy to see that people are reading and enjoying the story. I love when my writing can be enjoyed by others. So, without further delay her is Chapter 3!

Satoshi awoke in his apartment, feeling confused by the three girls who were outside his father's work. He was also surprised by what had unfolded the night before. Dark had failed to complete a theft and that wasn't like him, but the strangest thing of it all was that Dark seemed happy about the whole thing.

~Night of theft~

Satoshi grinned, he knew he was late, but that would catch Dark off guard. He grabbed Dark's arm and he didn't even struggle against him. "This is too easy." Normally that would make him somewhat happy, because it meant he had finally succeeded in the capture of Dark Mousy, but he knew when it came to Dark nothing was ever that easy. Satoshi looked at him and saw that Dark was wearing his usual overly confident grin, but at the same time it was different.

"Sorry Hiwatari but someone else already took my target," Dark sighed, pulling out of Satoshi's grip.

"What?" Satoshi was in complete shock. "Who?"

Dark just laughed at Satoshi's reaction. "I never kiss and tell," Dark grinned as he leapt out the window and soared away on pitch black wings.

~Current Time~

Satoshi stepped out of his home and went down the street, he then spotted one of the girls from the night before. He followed her, figuring she would never discover what he was doing. Satoshi could be stealthy when he wanted to be and this was an occasion that called for it.

"Why are you following me Satoshi?" She asked him and turned back to face him. "Yes, I know your name and yes you following me is my business. Well, if you want to be nosey then fallow me, I don't want a confrontation in the middle of town," She led him to a small café that was called Wings.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked before the two could even sit down.

Another of the girls from the night before walked out of the back room, smiling sweetly. "Serenity!" She hugged the one named Serenity and then turned to Satoshi, giving him a quick smile before turning back to Serenity, whispering something in her ear. Serenity just shook her head and smiled. The other girl relaxed and turned to Satoshi again. "Hello, my name is Kiara. What can I get you to drink?"

Satoshi was surprised at how friendly she was, it was almost like she was a female version of Daisuke. "Just coffee."

Kiara ran to the back while Serenity and Satoshi took their seats. She came back moments later with his plain coffee and her chi tea, she then headed to the back in order to give Serenity and Satoshi privacy. She knew no one would bother them since she had closed early that day. Serenity sipped her drink and Satoshi followed suit while eyeing her carefully. "Now, I suppose you have some questions for me."

"Yes I do, first off who are you and the other two girls with you and what business do you have with my father?" Satoshi asked. He stared into her green eyes, searching for anything hidden in them, but the most he could find was pain.

"Kiara is my little sister and Layla is an old friend of ours. We have our own personal reason for working with…or rather for your wretched father. My little sister is the only family I have left and she means the world to me, your father knows that fact. I am one of the best lock picks, decoders, and problem solvers you will ever meet. Like you I graduated high school and college at an early age and your father needed a brain behind the brawn he planned to recruit to out thieve Dark. He put a device in Kiara that can cause her great pain with just the click of a button and if it goes on for too long…" Serenity had to take a moment to breath. "…it will kill her. So, I agreed to work for your father and he needed my friend Layla so he used Kiara against me. Layla is the most flexible, cunning and quickest female that anyone has ever seen. Her mind and abilities truly match Dark's and that is why your father wanted her, she is the brawn he had his greedy eyes on. Poor Kiara is just along for the ride…" Serenity fought back against the tears that wanted to escape her eyes and after a few minutes she won.

Satoshi was at a loss for words, his father's behavior had never ceased to amaze him, but what these girls had to go through was appalling. "Is there anything I can do to-"

"No! If your father learns that I told you anything it is all over, please you must keep this to yourself. I do appreciate the thought," She sighed and took another sip of her drink when her phone rang. "Excuse me a moment."

Satoshi watched her step outside and take the call, the look on her face was serious and he knew who it must be. Satoshi hated the person his father was and feared that someone else may get involved if things took a turn for the worse. When his father was around he would just pretend he knew nothing of this girl, but he was not going to leave her alone in all of this. He watched her walk back in and grab her things. "I understand that duty calls, but I want to see you again and talk some more, if that is alright?"

Serenity could not believe what she was hearing and smiled. "I would like that, in two days meet me at this address. Goodbye Hiwatari,"

"Call me Satoshi and goodbye Serenity," He said as he watched her leave and left himself.

That night's theft went smoothly and Serenity was happy to finally be able to fall onto the soft couch in their apartment. Kiara sat next to her and just smiled. "So, Satoshi is on our side?"

"Yes…and it makes me kind of…happy," Serenity confessed, she didn't know why it did but she wasn't going to complain. Serenity went to bed that night and had a dream, one that she had no idea how much it would effect her future.

~Dream~

_Serenity walked through the grand ballroom and was greeted by many, everyone calling her Sara though she wasn't sure why. It was a masquerade and everyone was dressed so wonderfully, including herself. She was approached by a man with golden hair and eyes, he extended his hand and she took it. She was watching through this woman's eyes, but she controlled nothing, including the love in her heart every time she looked at this man. They danced and everything appeared to be wonderful, but she couldn't help feeling this sense of dread growing deep inside of her._

_She saw the golden hair man turn to look at another man with black hair and violet eyes. She knew if the man holding her left she would lose him forever and she didn't want that. She held on tighter, begging him not to leave her side and doing everything she could to make him stay, but it was useless and he began pulling away. He left her arms and she crumpled to the floor, holding herself and crying._

Serenity awoke with a jolt and couldn't believe it, but she was crying and seemed to have been since she was dreaming. She wasn't sure if she should be worried, but she needed sleep. She went back to sleep, putting the dream out of her mind.

End Ch. 3


End file.
